This relates generally to handling medical information and more particularly to computer-implemented methods and systems to handle HL7 electronic medical records.
Health Level Seven (HL7) is an American National Standards Institute (ANSI) standard for the cross-platform exchange of information for health care organizations. HL7 is directed to specifying the seventh level of the ISO communications model which is the application layer. Accordingly, HL7 deals with the formatting or structure of the information, not the technical details of how the information is passed from one system to another. This allows HL7 to be independent of technologies and platforms and to be implemented using a variety of software technologies.